Midnight's Caress
by Aisha and Mina
Summary: ello everyone :3 mina again. whats this wonderful story about? iruka stays late at the academy to grade papers. he walks home and becomes someones victim..but who..? IruIta SEX! rated M for later chapters


Midnight's Caress

Written by: Mina ( with help from her ever so wonderful nii-sama :3)  
Pairing: Itachi X Iruka  
A/N: O these characters arent mine. they belong to masashi kishimoto /

An eerie silence filled the ever-darkening streets of Konoha. The village teacher, Iruka, was just leaving the school after grading papers. Sighing as he walked down the streets, the chuunin could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. He increased his pace, knowing that the sooner he got home, the safer he'd feel. He walked past the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and before he knew it he could see his home. He pulled his keys out of his pocket as he walked to the front door. He unlocked the door but freezes before opening it, sensing that someone was behind him. A ghostly chill ran up his spine before he slipped through the now open door and locked it behind him. A shadowy figure stood before him, making the view of the rest of the house obscure.

A hand lashed out of the dark form and crashed against his chest. Before he could react, his back had slammed against the floor of the living room. The chuunin not only gasped from the shocked of this happening, but also from the force of the blow. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows to see who had pushed him down. In the darkness his eyes had barely adjusted to, he could make out the shape of a tall and slender man. The red eyes the man had sharply contrasted with his long, jet-black hair that was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a long, black cloak that had red blotches on it that could barely be identified as the shapes of clouds. Iruka immediately knew who was standing before him. The widely known and even wider feared member of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha. Iruka backed away slightly, only to find himself up against the sofa and cornered by Itachi. Itachi's lips curled into a smirk as he gazed upon the panicking chuunin.

With the precision and perhaps lethality of a panther, the Akatsuki lunged onto Iruka. From the alarm of this animalistic behavior, the chuunin threw his arms up to cover his face. Itachi pried the chuunin's arms from his face and pinned them to the ground. Iruka struggled against his captor's restraining grip all the while bringing a twisted grin to Itachi's face. The Akatsuki leaned down and traced the scar that bridged across the chuunin's nose and cheeks with his tongue. Iruka's resistance instantly stopped when he felt the moist appendage glide across his skin. A deep blush followed the yield of effort in that moment as a feeling was invoked by Itachi's hot breath. Itachi's smirk widened when he felt the chuunin surrender. The Akatsuki leaned down and gently grazed Iruka's ear with his tongue, biting and sucking on the chuunin's ear lobe. Iruka gasped and writhed when he felt the Akatsuki's warm mouth on his susceptible skin.

The chuunin jerked his head away from Itachi and growled low in his throat in protest. As the Akatsuki chuckled at him, Iruka realized that even though he was disgusted with this, his body would betray him. The shivers of pleasure running down his spine were enough to make his mind scream for more of these actions from Itachi. The Akatsuki just leaned down and continued sucking on Iruka's ear, being ever so gentle. The chuunin couldn't deny the fact that he liked Itachi's treatment. He let out soft moans and whimpers while Itachi continued. Iruka struggled to try to get his hands free, but Itachi would not allow it. Iruka whimpered softly, wanting to cling to the Akatsuki's cloak. Itachi went lower with his mouth, winding up at the chuunin's neck. The Akatsuki moved the collar of the chuunin's shirt out of the way, revealing his succulent tan flesh. Iruka blushed deeply and shivered, feeling the cool air upon his now exposed neck. The Akatsuki smirked and glided his tongue along the chuunin's sweet flesh. The chuunin whimpered and moaned, lust starting to cloud over his senses. Iruka's eyes rolled in the back of his head and moaned again as the Akatsuki attached himself to the chuunin's skin. Iruka moaned and tried to pull his arms away.

The Akatsuki let go of one of Iruka's arms and unzipped the chuunin's vest. Iruka clung to Itachi's cloak and continued to moan while arching his head to the side slightly to give Itachi better access to his neck. Itachi sucked on the wonderful flesh of the chuunin, slipping off Iruka's vest. Iruka allowed these actions to continue. After taking off the chuunin's vest, Itachi trailed his hand down Iruka's side and slipped his cool hands up his shirt. The chuunin gasped and shivered at the feeling of the Akatsuki's cold digits on his skin. Itachi moved his hand up further feeling around, only to find the chuunin's sensitive nipple. Iruka gasped once again, the small nub of flesh instantly rising. Itachi chuckled at this and let down the chuunin's hair. Iruka looked up at the Akatsuki, his hair being down made him look like a complete uke as he blushed that cute little blush and small tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Itachi licked at the tears and lifted the chuunin's shirt up over his head. Iruka, now shirtless, shivered softly at the rush of cold air on his skin. 

The Akatsuki began to suck on the Chuunin's neck. 

"I-Ita-Itachi..." This name escaped from the Chuunin's mouth. After hearing this, it made an evil smirk appear on Itachi's face.

"It's been a long time," He paused. "hasn't it? Iruka-Sensei?" The Akatsuki chuckled. 


End file.
